


无物可入无处

by blackbody



Series: 斯维尼合辑：步入那间小告解室 [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbody/pseuds/blackbody
Summary: 他尽力告诉他了。要是他知道影子该死的蠢成那样，他会更努力点的。





	无物可入无处

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自歌曲Tao Nr. 43--Colour haze

“告诉我。”影子第二十次说，虽然他正从吧台边缘摇晃着滑下来。他的瞳孔该死的大张着，不是因为毒品，不是酒精，甚至不是因为那场打斗，不，斯威尼见过那种完蛋情形，现在不是那样。

不是，疯子斯威尼可以看到生命在一个死人的血管里涌动。

影子沉醉于这种感觉。毕竟，他已经算是死了好几年了。

“要我告诉你，”斯维尼说“——你就要坦率点，别像条该死的狗似的听 _坐下-停-握手_ 的指令。像个 _男人_ 。”

“当然，怎样都行。”

他们跌跌撞撞地走进洗手间，斯维尼的嘴上血还在往下滴。他咧嘴笑了。

并倾身过去吻了影子，透过血和尘泥。

 

*

 

斯维尼一只手搂住影子的脖子让他战栗了一下，。这不像他们之前的身体接触，它短暂而精 _确_ 。

影子发现他在变硬。不，他不可能——

然后斯维尼又来了一遍，在影子的耳廓，影子的下颌。

像命中靶心，一次， _又一次，再一次_ 。

硬币撞击在地面上发出尖锐的金属噪音，但影子压根没听到。在斯维尼的触碰之下他发出呻吟，声音中有某种东西，他的自我认知在那场打斗的迷雾与混乱中复苏。影子想要这个。他想要生命，想要性，想要释放 _他现在就想要——_

“看到了吧，你需要的只是 _正确的时刻_ ，”斯维尼的话直接传入影子唇间。“这是时机的问题。你在 _那个瞬间_ 看到我，而不是看到 _我的一瞬间_ 。然后突然之间你发现今晚你还想要那么多意想之外的事物。得有个人来告诉你，没错，整件事都相当乱套，不过是 _真的——_ ”

影子把他按在墙上，生气地抹着嘴唇，斯维尼看起来有点被娱乐到了。

“从我的脑子里滚出去。”

“我没在里面——要是我在，我早他妈的要说 _你他妈为什么要和星期三这样的人的交易啊你他妈个傻逼弱智_ ——”

影子感受到斯维尼的老二抵近他的身体，他的裤子，他脏兮兮的背心，他的整个 _故事_ 在逐渐消失。他想要影子感受到什么，很好。他已经试过了，但再教训他一次是值得的。

“转过去，”影子粗暴地说，但他发现他正是对着斯维尼的后背说这话的。斯维尼用大拇指褪下内裤时冲着贴面瓷砖咧嘴笑着。他的屁股又硬又紧，并 _不女性化_ 。而影子解开他的他的 _他的_ 裤子时手滑了，他咒骂着某个他不不 _不_ 认识的神——

“哼嗯，在那个 _时机_ 上下点功夫啊。”斯维尼说。

“我他妈是怎么了，”影子喃喃道，神经刺痛。他知道任何人都可能在任何时刻走进来——他们甚至都他妈没走进隔间——但生命力正从他的手，他的胳臂直接迁移到他的胯部，操，影子现在就需要感受到什么东西。

斯维尼凶狠地把屁股撞向影子，影子一把抓住他，在手心吐口唾沫，分身撞进了斯维尼的身体，比起亲密这更接近侵犯。但斯维尼似乎同时渴求着疼痛与性爱，影子渴求着 _谁他妈知道是什么的东西_ ，而影子缓慢而充满疼痛地进入时，他们两个都发出了呻吟。

斯维尼大笑，影子在干他，于是笑声断续地传出来。影子的手抓紧他的臀部分向两边，好像想把他切成两半。

斯维尼狂乱地套弄着他的分身，呼吸声沙哑，眉头皱着。而影子在性带来的迷茫中思索是不是这就是斯维尼此刻需要的。在他扔飞镖时，影子觉得这男人的脸便显示出他一定 _被世界狠狠地玩弄_ 。这样的物理证据大概并不健康，但斯维尼的手是湿的，而他口中吐出的话还和他们做之前一样直白不掩饰 _操他妈的星期三你他妈凭什么非得把世界上所有还他妈像样的东西都毁掉啊操我要—_

几下不顾一切的抓握后，他的屁股收紧，箍住了影子的分身—一波接着一波 _完美的时机—_ 影子倒抽一口气，射了出来，太过突然，他几乎被自己的口水呛到。他咳嗽着，精液涌进斯维尼的身体。而斯维尼颤抖着，弓起身，湿漉漉地吻他。他们的腿又黏又湿，但两人是共同犯罪这一点帮助影子减轻了对刚刚所做的事的震惊。

无疑他们两个都喝多了，可影子觉得这是他今天真正感觉到的唯一一件事， _神经紧张，污垢，性，诸如此类_ 。就算它不是“ _该死的世界究竟怎么了_ ”这个问题的答案，能感受到一些东西还是让人松一口气。再说，今天也不可能再变得更奇怪了。

 

*

 

“你不准跟他走。”斯维尼咕哝着，他不稳的倚靠着水池，好像他快要昏倒了。他的内裤还挂在他的脚踝处，但他更在意向影子说教而不是穿衣服。

影子明显有着不同的事情优先级——他正在提裤子。用厕纸把自己抹干净，假装他是个有选择的人。

“我掷硬币输了，”影子说，“——所以我们做了交易。”

斯维尼抹了把脸，叹口气，好像影子说了什么非常、 _非常愚蠢_ 的话。

“是哪两个家伙跑起来用十条腿？“他轻柔地说，半是在念谜语，半是唱出来，“他们三只眼睛却是一只尾。他们是谁？ _谁_ ？”

影子盯着他。他的嘴张着。（到处乱跑好像这世界不知道他是谁一样。什么样的傻瓜啊。）

“星期三不会帮你变聪明的。”斯维尼说，拧开水龙头，“这儿的事也不是什么都能用你的漂亮脸蛋解决。”

斯维尼把血吐到水槽里，看着水把它带走。口中铁的味道让他颤抖。


End file.
